The Tower Room
by J. August Quander
Summary: A Zutarian interpretation of the Rapunzel folktale. Katara lives happily in the mountains of the Earth Kingdom with her mother. But all of this changes when a chance meeting with the Fire Prince Zuko occurs.


_**Chapter One: Our Little World **_

"Come Mother Hama, I can see the village now!" Katara called. She jumped and skipped in the fields of tall grass and wild flowers that led up to the village of Kozan. Ever since she could remember, Katara loved walking up and down the road to the village. Katara thought their cottage in the hills was the best in the entire village, even if it was so far away from the rest. Mother Hama told her that it was because the villagers were far too loud and nosey for her taste. But for Katara it didn't matter, she loved going to the village and seeing the people.

Katara's birthday was the most special times the mother and daughter shared. It was her sixteenth birthday, and that meant that Hama would allow her to choose anything she wanted for gift. Katara picked up beautiful blue flowers and placed them in her hair. They brought out the brilliance of her eyes, like cool blue pools of water. Her long brown hair bounced as she made her way closer and closer to Kozan. "We're almost there mother!"

"Yes child, you don't have to rush," Mother Hama told her. "The Village isn't going anywhere and these old bones of mine can only go so fast." Hama looked intently at her daughter, she was had a vigor and vest for life that she once possessed. She was every bit as lovely as the day she brought her to her home in the Fire Nation. Far enough away from the swine who had abused and broken her spirit, and from the Water Tribe, who saw her as nothing more than an outcast and pariah. Katara was the entire world she needed, their little world, together.

They finally entered into the village, Katara understood Mother's words, about peace and quiet, but coming here on her birthday was a treat nonetheless. There were so many different people, and so many things to see!

As they walked along the stalls, Hama frowned slightly to herself as she noticed several teenage Fire Nation boys staring at Katara as she passed by. She had noticed this for a few years now, and it irked her no less than it had before. No horny young Fire Nation boy or perverted older Fire Nation man should ever touch her beloved daughter's body! They were not worthy, nor would they ever be!

She gave them a stare of death, would they dare to speak to Katara now? How Hama had wished Katara's hair was not the only thing growing. Soon she would be a woman. And behind every young woman, are men, with lustful eyes and thoughts. They fill girls' ears with sweet words and bitter broken promises. With hopes, dreams, and even love. But also of abandonment and heartache. Katara was too young to ever understand that, and Hama hoped she never would have to.

Katara was an inquisitive and smart young woman, who was curious about the world around her. She would leave home soon enough, Hama feared, once she was married or if she wanted to explore the world. And then, Hama would be alone...

Such a thing could not happen. She had loved Katara so well since she had taken the child into her arms and spirited her away from the South Pole. Katara loved her unconditionally, not seeing her as a witch like the other Water Tribers did. Her love was pure, and Hama practically fed off that, like a starving beggar would to food. She could not let go of her daughter. Already, her mind was racing with ways to keep Katara home.

Katara looked around at the different vendors, their carts full of such beautiful things; silks and perfumes from the Earth Kingdom, combs and winter fur coats from the Water Tribe, and designer clothes from the Fire Nation capital. Katara would often spend times alone in the woods when Hama took her daily naps, pretending to be a Princess or a royal official, draped in the finest of linens and silks. But Mother Hama would never buy her any such clothes. She would think they were "too grown up" for her.

"I'll not have my daughter dress like she's one of the painted ladies of the evening! That sailors go to visit while they are on leave!" she would often hear her mother say to her. She only bought Katara petite, youthful looking things. But more and more Katara yearned to look pretty. To be a woman, wearing jewelry, make up and dresses with mid-drifts and sparkling shoes and sandals.

And like Hama, she was aware of the attention she garnered from men. But Katara liked this attention, because it meant that men found her pretty. Not sweet or cute, or at least she hoped so. Today, she saw a stall full of pretty clothing; off the shoulder, wide midriffs, slits up the skirts. Since Hama seemed to be in such a good mood, she ventured to ask Hama if she might have one of these outfits as a birthday gift.

"They're so pretty and it's quality silk at a bargain price!" Katara pleaded, wanting a deep red two piece dress. Hama examined the dress carefully. She smiled at Katara,

"For you my little girl, anything." Hama told her. "How much?" Hama asked the vendor. The vendor cleared his throat,

"Well, it is made from some of finest Fire Nation silks. And hand sewn, so sixty gold pieces." Hama gave him a cold stare, startling him. "...I mean forty gold pieces...Make that thirty, thirty gold pieces." Hama smiled evilly at the vendor as she reached for her purse bag. Many of the villagers feared Mother Hama. Some had even gone far enough to call her, a Witch. But never to her face. None of them were brave enough to do so. They heard the rumors of the strange rituals she held in the woods when the Moon was full. Shop keepers and vendors made sure they kept a good rapport with her. Villagers would avoid being near her unless it was absolutely necessary. Katara was oblivious to people's opinion of her mother. She never spoke to any of them, with the exception of a hello or good day,

Almost fainting at this unexpected boon, Katara waited until Hama had paid the man and taken the dress before she took her 'mother' into her arms and hugged her tightly, thanking her profusely. The older woman could not help but smile to herself. It was a special day for Katara, after all, and every woman should feel pretty once in a while. Besides, it wasn't as if any boys would be seeing Katara in that dress!

Hama noticed one of her favorite vendors was having a sale on herbs, spices and roots. "Katara dear, I will be over at Madame Tellu's cart looking at supplies. You may look around for a bit longer, but after I am done we must return to the cottage if I am to fix dinner on time." Katara smiled and placed her dress into her sack.

"Yes mother." Katara went looking at the other carts. They only go into the village three times a month, and she wanted to make the most of it.

Zuko and Uncle Iroh looked around the Kozan village, there was a cart with books nearby, and Katara wandered over there, for she also enjoyed books. She had a bit of her own spending money - books were not as expensive as dresses and decided she'd look for a new book to read.

Zuko gave out a soft sigh as he walked through the village. As part of his education, Ozai had insisted that he go with his uncle Iroh on a trip through the Fire Nation to learn about it, to understand more about the kingdom he would one day rule. So here he was a couple of months into his trip, and already feeling homesick.

No one in the village really knew that he was the Prince of the Fire Nation. And he liked it that way. The last thing he needed was hoards of people coming up to him brown nosing. He got enough of that at the royal court. Especially with the girls. Whose parents throw them at Zuko, in hopes of becoming in-laws with the royal family For once he wanted to meet someone who did not care what his station in life was. A book he saw that he had been looking for, he reached to grab it.

In that next instant, he saw the girl who was also looking at books. Her skin was a beautiful mocha color, and she was clad in a rather modestly-cut red linen gown and pants. Her thick brown hair cascaded down her back, loose and free, and when she glanced at him curiously, he noticed that her eyes were a brilliant blue.

He smiled at her sweetly, making her blush. He went closer to the girl. In her hands she held one of Zuko's favorite books.  
"That's a very good book you have." Zuko complimented. "I've read it about ten times."

"What's it about?" Katara asked inquisitively. Zuko took the book from Katara's hand and opened it,

"It is about two lovers who must defy their villages to be together. They meet in secret and hope their love will break generational loathing and fear. It is based on a story from the Earth Kingdom." Katara put her hand on his, making him smile. "I'm sure you'll like it,"

"Katara," Hama said coldly." Katara removed her hand quickly from Zuko before Hama could notice. "Mother..." Katara was surprised she had sneaked up on them like that. Iroh came over, holding a huge jug of newly brewed tea.

"Who are your new friends?" Iroh asked.

"Er... I don't know their names." Zuko admitted. "I just bumped into her." He quickly looked back at Katara. "Hello. My name is Kuzon." He always thought it was best to go under an alias, so people would not put two and two together. "What's yours?" he asked.

She blushed just a bit more as Hama scowled.  
"Her name is none of your business, and we were just leaving." the old woman said firmly, tugging at Katara's sleeve before the Waterbender could buy a book. Zuko quickly gave her the book while Hama was not looking. Katara put it into her sack. She waved goodbye at her new friends, Mother Hama huffing as they reached the outskirts of the village.

"The nerve of that boy!" Hama ranted. "He had no right to talk to you!"

"Mother, he was just being friendly." Katara admitted.

"A bit too friendly..."

"We were just talking about a book!" Katara laughed, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal... because to her, it really wasn't. "He was just telling me about the book and how good it was. It's not as if he was gonna snatch me away!" Of course, Hama had warned her about kidnappers and rapists, but it was just a nice teenage boy in the middle of a busy marketplace!

Hama stopped in her place to look at her daughter. She was still untouched and pure.

"You are right my little Moon and Stars. You are such a pretty girl. Why should a young man be nice to you? What will you do when you are older?" Katara laughed and sweetly walked down the road.

"Get married of course." Bile rose up Hama throat.

"What?" Hama asked

"Well I will get married, and have children. Give you grandchildren. Won't that be nice?"

"And what of me, what will happen to me?" Hama asked somberly.

"You will live with us of course!" Katara made her way closer to the cottage. Hama tried not to break down and cry. She would share her daughter with no one. No one! It reassured her that Katara would welcome her to live with her family. It showed how sweet and loyal she was. But alas, her attention would be taken by her husband and children. Her husband might even try to kick her out! No. That was unacceptable!

"But then, all your attention would be taken by your husband and little ones. Would you even have time for me?" the old woman asked gently, masking her anger and worry with a small smile.

"Of course mother," Katara reassured. "There's enough room in my heart for everyone," Katara would have to live a life of sacrifice and submission. A like Hama had hated and fought from all of her young and old life. And she would not have her daughter subjugated to that.

"Let us not speak of the future now my Moon and Stars. For nothing is promised to us." She reached out her hand to Katara. "The trip to Kozan has left me so tired and weary." Katara took her mother and walked her to the rest of the way to their cottage. Hama relished every moment of it. Sometimes Hama would feign weakness, simply to have Katara's attention. Admittedly, that was a bit manipulative. But it made Hama feel needed. They finally reached their little cottage on a hill.

"Why don't I make some tea while you lay on the sofa?" Katara asked brightly, getting the spark-rocks to start a fire in the hearth.

Hama laid in rest as she heard her daughter's voice singing. Katara sang sweeter than any of the birds that lived around them. Katara gently placed a quilt over her mother as she rested. She smiled at how peaceful she looked. Hama seemed far too tired to fix their dinner. So in the cauldron she prepared the vegetable stew. The smells of the kitchen filled their home. Katara had cooked many times, and helped Hama do cook as well and was more than capable of fixing dinner. While Hama loved her daughter dearly and sought to make her happy, she also didn't spoil Katara. Thus, Katara knew the value of hard work and didn't mind helping her mother out, whether it be cooking, tending their garden or making clothes. When the tea was done, Katara poured her mother a cup and sat back, smiling,

"How good you are to your old mother." Hama drank the tea slowly.

"Dinner is being cooked now, mother." Katara told her stroking her grey hair.

"What a wonderful child you are. I will rest now. You may have time to yourself. But we will eat in an hour's time." Katara kissed Hama on her forehead as she left her to rest. Katara went into her to room, closing the door behind her. She got the book from her sack, entitled Oma and Shu and began to read it. "Kuzon," she thought to herself, "What a wonderful name..."

His eyes were a stunning shade of gold, and his sweet smile. Oh, Tui and La. Her pulse was now racing, and she felt warm in her stomach. She blushed and placed a hand on her cheek, thinking of how his hand had felt against hers. Was it just him, or was it like that every time one touched a boy. She wasn't sure. Maybe next time she went to town, she'd flirt a bit with another boy and see how that felt like. This caused her to giggle suddenly, and she clasped her hand over her mouth before starting to read to herself until dinner.

Her mother would never approve of her reading such things, especially about love. Feeling it led to "thinking". But Mother Hama must have known what love was. If not, how did she come into the world? Katara would often put her pillow next to her and cuddled with it like, pretending it was a boy. She felt so awkward around boys or most people in general. Living so far away from the villagers didn't allow for much contact. She would see the couples in the village holding hands and kissing. She wondered how it felt to kiss a boy. There was so much she wanted to know, and a book could only tell her so much. She wanted to ask Mother. Dare she? She was no longer a little girl. With determination, she put down her book and went downstairs shortly before dinner would be done.

"I have questions to ask." Katara asked as she sat down near Hama.

"What is being with a boy like?" she asked softly. Hama grasped her chest. Her worst fears had come true. The talk she long prayed not to occur had finally happen. She would hate that boy forever.

"My Moon and Stars, what do you want to know that for?"

"I... I see couples walking around in town." Katara replied shyly. "They look so happy, and I see how the boys look at me. I can't help but wonder. I am no longer a child." she added in a soft murmur.

Love, like the kind you and I have has the power to move mountains and stop rivers. But it can also break hearts and cause great pain. Love is best to have when you are older, MUCH older."

"What about you?" Katara shot back softly. If some of the older men in town flirted with Hama, she might flirt back. But nothing serious ever came out of anything.

"All of my time and energy is dedicated to you my Moon and Stars...let's have no more talk of this for tonight; we will be eating our dinner."

Katara was about to ask Hama why she should pay so much attention to her daughter, she had never known a parent to be devoted to her children. But she remained silent, and set the table, sitting down with her mother for some delicious five-flavor soup and vegetable stew.

Hama smiled at her daughter, but she knew that soon Katara would no longer want to play with dolls and toys, but with teenage boys. She would have to stop it, anyway she could.


End file.
